A wireless communication system may include one or more subscriber stations. The subscriber station(s) may communicate with one or more base stations (BS) and/or access points. Following deployment, a base station may require a reconfiguration of an antenna subsystem. Antenna reconfiguration may be required as a geographical distribution of a subscriber base associated with the base station changes, among other causes. In a last-mile fixed wireless application, for example, a service provider may use wireless technology to establish broadband service in a rural area where broadband cable is unavailable. A newly-established coverage area may have fewer subscribers and fewer base stations. It may therefore benefit from a narrow beam width. As a subscriber density increases in the coverage area, additional base stations may be added, and main lobes may be broadened. However, current antenna technologies may require that an antenna be replaced, or at least physically manipulated, to reconfigure cell shapes.